Clear Line of Sight
by mrytale2-5
Summary: AU set in the future, sequel to 'And the lips we may tell'. Dave and Emily are married and their adopted daughter Kate is away in her first year at college. Features all of the team including Alex Blake. A frightening unsub that the BAU caught wants revenge for his incarceration in federal prison and the person who caught him, one Special Agent Emily Prentiss.
1. Chapter 1

AU set in the future, sequel to 'And the lips we may tell'. Dave and Emily are married and their adopted daughter Kate (introduced in 'who's rescuing who') is away in her first year at college. Hotch and JJ are married and have a three year old daughter called Amy, features all of the team including Alex Blake as Emily has moved departments. A frightening unsub that the BAU caught wants revenge for his incarceration in federal prison and the person who caught him, one Special Agent Emily Prentiss.

**Chapter 1 – **

"Beep, beep, beep..."

Emily managed to swiftly move her hand and stopped the alarm clock before the volume increased too significantly. Gently Emily lifted her head and looked at Dave but luckily he was still sleeping soundly, a smile crossed her face as she climbed out of the bed, she had heard him come home in the early hours and as much as she wanted to stay in bed with him she had to go to work. The last year had passed in a quick blur, Kate had quickly settled in at college in New York and with her 9-5 hours in the linguistics department of the FBI Emily was a frequent visitor. Dave had still yet to retire and Emily knew that he wouldn't leave the BAU until they forced him too. Pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee Emily sat down and looked out of the kitchen window, she had gotten used to the peace and quiet and it gave her time to reflect on how much her life had changed. Dave and herself were extremely happy together and she had remained close to everyone else at the BAU, especially since she and Dave were the proud godparent's to JJ and Hotch's three year old daughter Amy, quickly Emily finished her coffee and checked the clock on the oven, a tired sigh left her mouth before Emily stood and stretched out her arms, it was time for her to get a shower before she headed into work.

* * *

Dave opened his eyes, his head felt heavy and he knew that no matter how much sleep he had it wasn't going to be enough, bringing up his head he rubbed his eyes before he felt the emptiness in the bed beside him, it was the first thing that he had gravitated to when he had arrived home in the early hours, after all the nights alone in the non-descript hotel room the sight of his wife sleeping soundly was reassuring and also helped him to relax and drift off after the trauma of the case. Sitting up Dave glanced over to the alarm clock and raised an eyebrow, it had just gone 11am, no wonder Emily wasn't there beside him, a large yawn left his mouth before he sat up, quickly noticing the note that had been left beside him, the familiar scrawl immediately brought a smile to his face as he picked the piece of paper up.

_Hope that you slept well, I will catch up with after work this evening. Kate sends her love, she is free this afternoon if you want to call her (she would never admit it but she misses you!). There is some leftover pasta in the fridge if you get hungry. X_

Dave laughed softly as he tucked the note into the flap of the book that laid beside his bed before he stood up and wandered downstairs, his stomach grumbled loudly as he left the bedroom but Dave wanted and needed a coffee first, his body needed to wake up and relax before he hit it with some proper food after six days of take out and hotel room service food. The case had been long and tough, the only highlights being the phone calls to Emily and Kate that reminded him that there were some good and wonderful people out in the world. The case hadn't ended well, the unsub had been determined to go out in a blaze of glory, something that none of them had anticipated, Blake had been trying to talk the female down and get her to release the child, catching a bullet in her shoulder but luckily Morgan had crept in behind and managed to fire off a shot. Dave sighed as he remembered the cries of the young boy, it had taken all of JJ's energy to calm him down so that the paramedics could treat him. Blake had discharged herself and travelled back with the team and Garcia had picked her up when they had landed, promising to make sure that Blake would relax and be well looked after. Dave sat down with his coffee in the kitchen, his eyes focused on the large photo beside the window, taken by Garcia it was of him, Emily and Kate on the day she had graduated from high school and he knew that she was the main reason why he continued doing his job, Emily had rescued Kate and Dave couldn't retire while there were still children like Kate out there needing help and rescuing. Dave put his empty coffee cup down and opened the fridge, quickly he spotted the container with what he guessed were the previous evening's leftovers, he had phoned Emily to let her know he was heading home and no doubt she had cooked extra, eagerly anticipating his return. Dave heated the food up before he carried the plate through to his study where he knew that he would have a pile of emails and correspondence to deal with.

* * *

Kate sat cross-legged on her bed, her laptop balanced on a book in front of her as she typed up what seemed like an endless stream on assignments. It had been strange at first moving away but it hadn't taken her long to settle in and at weekends she usually had someone coming up to visit, she and her mom had remained close but as she had got older Kate's relationship with Dave had also grown, so much that she knew that he was the father that she had always dreamt of and the two of them talked as often as possible. But thoughts about her family were far from Kate's mind as she busied herself with her English essay, so lost in her thoughts Kate didn't realise that her cell was ringing until it vibrated across the bed and hit her on the foot. Seeing the photo of her dad on the screen she instantly picked it up, answering it eagerly.

"Hello dad, mom said that you were heading home."

"Afternoon munchkin, yeah I got in sometime early this morning. I haven't seen your mom yet but she did leave me some food and a note!"

"Let me guess pasta and her grandfather's sauce?"

"Yeah, her comfort food!"

The two of them laughed but the truth was that the meal was delicious.

"So is everyone ok?"

Dave winced as Kate asked the question, it was the same on that she asked after he came back from a case, unfortunately Kate knew from firsthand knowledge how dangerous his job was and her first concern was that everyone managed to get home safely.

"Dad?"

The panic rose slightly in Kate's voice as Dave lingered in his reply for a moment too long.

"Alex got shot in the shoulder..."

"Oh no!"

"She's ok munchkin, really, I promise you."

The words came rapidly out of his mouth as he reassured his daughter.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok Kate, honestly Alex is fine, well a bit sore but Garcia is looking after her."

"That's good, I missed you at the weekend dad."

"Well hopefully if I get the paperwork finished I can come up this weekend, you haven't got any plans have you?"

"Nothing that I wouldn't cancel for you dad."

Dave laughed as he listened to Kate's voice.

"Ok well I'll speak to Emily and we'll ring you later."

"Ok, I love you dad."

"I love you too munchkin."

Kate smiled as she put the phone back down on the bed and quickly focused her mind back on her laptop, completely oblivious as the red light shone through the window and focused on her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - thanks for the reviews and follows for the first chapter, it is always strange starting a new story as you wonder how it will be received so any feedback is most welcome :)**

**Chapter 2 –**

The quietness was the first thing that struck Emily as she walked into the house, she closed the door gently behind her before wandering into the living room. The sight that greeted her had Emily shaking her head but there was also a wide grin on her face as slowly she slipped her heels off and padded softly over to the sofa. Dave was lying lengthways, resting his head on a cushion perched on the arm, a book was on the floor and Emily was guessing that it had fallen as Dave had drifted off to sleep. His glasses had slipped down and were teetering on the edge of his nose and the loud grunting noise emanating from him had Emily struggling to suppress her giggles. Bending down she retrieved the book and placed it on the coffee table before she moved closer and carefully lifted Dave's glasses off, placing them on top of the book, laughing softly as the movement failed to stir Dave. Emily bent down once again and kissed Dave softly on the lips, causing his snoring to stop for a few seconds before he shuffled slightly and carried on sleeping, Emily shook her head before she headed out of the room and went upstairs to get changed, she knew from what Dave had told her on the phone that the case had been hard and judging from his sleeping state it had really taken it out of him.

* * *

Dave opened his eyes and blinked, his face felt different as he sat up and looked around for his glasses and book that had been on him before he had nodded off, carefully he put his feet on the ground, not wanting to step and damage either object but then he noticed the two items on the coffee table.

"Emily."

His voice was soft and quiet as he stood up, his eyes catching sight of Emily's shoes beside the door, quickly he headed upstairs, the sound of the shower running was unmistakable as he went to finally greet his wife after his return sixteen hours ago.

* * *

"You got my note?"

Emily smiled as she pulled on a jumper while Dave stepped into his jeans.

"Yes the pasta was very much appreciated."

"Did you speak to Kate?"

Emily wandered over and wrapped her arms around Dave's waist and rested her head on his shoulder, both of them pleased to be able to hold each other once again.

"Yes she sounded well."

"She is."

Emily smiled as she lifted her head and kissed Dave on the lips before the sound of her stomach growling interrupted them.

"I guess we should sort dinner out then!"

"Yes, sorry about that I ate my lunch early!"

Emily grinned as Dave shook his head.

"I've got some salmon, I'll cook and you can fill me in on the case."

"Have you spoken to Kate?"

"No not since last night, why what happened Dave?"

Emily frowned as Dave shook his head and started to walk out of the bedroom, quickly Emily followed him, leaving him alone until they reached the kitchen and Dave had sat on one of the stools. Without a word Emily opened the fridge and retrieved an opened bottle of white wine, she poured them each a glass before she started to busy herself in the kitchen knowing that Dave would talk to her when he was ready.

"We knew that the unsub was a female and that she would use the child as a shield, we thought that we would be able to talk her into releasing him, we didn't know that she was armed."

Emily stopped chopping the tomato and turned to face Dave who had a sad look on his face.

"Dave?"

"She had a gun and fired at Alex."

"Oh no!"

"She's fine Emily, it hit her in the shoulder and the chaos allowed Morgan time to sneak around the back and take a shot."

"The boy?"

"Unharmed, well physically anyway."

Emily nodded her head as she caught Dave looking at the photo of Kate beside the fruit bowl. Smiling she walked around and embraced him, both of them silent, knowing that each was thinking how lucky the boy had been and hoping that he would be able to recover as well as Kate had eventually.

* * *

"So you had a good weekend then?"

Dave smiled as Emily curled up closer to him on the sofa, the tv was on but neither of them were watching, after dinner they were both tired and wanted to make the most of their time together, both of them fully aware that Dave could be called away again at any moment.

"Yes thanks, we did a bit of shopping then had dinner out on Saturday night before we took a walk around Central Park on Sunday."

"How is the workload?"

"Heavy but she is coping."

Dave nodded, over the years he had seen how Kate had matured and flourished academically but he and Emily both knew that the self-doubts remained and that they needed to keep a close eye on her especially in her first year away from home.

"I was hoping that we could go up this weekend."

"That sounds wonderful, you've discussed this with Kate?"

"Uh huh, she seemed ok with the idea."

Dave grinned as Emily gently swatted him on the arm.

"Of course she is, she is such a daddy's girl!"

The sound of soft laughter enveloped the room, after all that Kate had gone through in the early years of her life the fact that she loved and trusted Dave was great and Emily would never take that away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –**

The warden made sure that the door was closed, his phone was diverted through to his voicemail, his hands were shaking slightly as he placed his hands on top of the file, glancing around the room he ensured that he was alone before he opened it up. He knew most of the information but the reason why he was in there and how he had come to live in the maximum security prison the warden did not know so well. He never wanted to know too much, he found it easier to deal with the prisoners that way, there were all evil that was why they were there in the first place and he knew that if he knew all of the gory details then slowly but surely it would eat away at his soul. Prisoner HA471 had been brought to his attention from one of the guards, a keen young man who was ambitious but was also extremely good at his job, although the prisoner had no phone privileges he was sending letters and the last three letters that had been sent out were extremely strange. The warden brought the photocopies out and looked at them again, they were being sent to an elderly man in Baltimore who had no relationship to the prisoner and no living relatives. The words in the letters made no sense and the guard had been right to bring it to the warden's attention, he took a deep heavy breath as he read how prison HA471 had been captured and what had led to his eventual life long sentence. There was no legal basis for him to withdraw the mail privileges and prisoner HA471 had received no mail in return. The worry lines grew deeper as his eyes focused in on the name of the FBI agent who had captured the prisoner and he knew that he had to make the phone call.

* * *

Alex screwed up her face as she exited the lift and walked through the glass doors and headed into the bullpen. Garcia had been wonderful in helping her but she was used to living alone and craved her own space once again. It was late and the emptiness of the bullpen was enticing, Alex knew that she needed to finish the file before she headed home to the sanctuary of her apartment. Luckily the bullet had hit her in the shoulder and she was still able to type, write and pick up the phone, the file was lying on top of her keyboard and Alex quickly picked it up with her good arm and placed it into her bag. The pain was increasing, causing Alex to wince and bite her lip before she sat down, she was beginning to think that she had made a mistake in leaving Garcia's but she knew that she would only sleep and rest properly once she was in her own bed. The thrill ring of her desk phone soon put the pain into the back of her mind, Alex looked around the bullpen but it was as empty as when she had entered, the thought of leaving it crossed her mind but her better nature got the better of her.

"Agent Blake."

"Oh hello I was wondering if I could speak to a Special Agent Emily Prentiss please?"

"I'm afraid she doesn't work in the BAU anymore, can I help?"

"My name is Mark Elmore, I'm the warden at USP McCreary."

Alex took a deep sigh and rubbed her temples gently before she reached across and picked up a pen and dug out a legal pad.

"How can I help you warden?"

"I've got a prisoner who the BAU caught nine years ago and is now serving a life sentence, as you may well know we are a maximum security federal prison but this prisoner has been sending some correspondence that has set some alarms off. I was hoping that the BAU might be able to shed some light on the letters he has sent."

"Why were you asking after Agent Prentiss?"

"I have spent the last three hours poring over this prisoner's file Agent Blake, Agent Prentiss was the one that apprehended the prisoner and gave evidence at his trial that ensured that he would serve a life sentence."

"Ok Warden what is this prisoner's name?"

"Sam Davis."

"I'll look into what we have got here on him and the case, could you send me over copies of the letters please?"

"I'll fax them over now."

"Thank you warden and I'll speak to you soon."

"Thank you Agent Blake for taking this seriously, I know how evil these prisoners are, if he is planning something it won't be good."

Alex sighed as she put the phone down and turned on her computer, there was no way that she would be able to go home and relax now.

* * *

Dave and Emily were both sat in the kitchen at the table, coffee and newspaper sprawled across, both of them had their glasses on, a sure sign that they were getting older, as they quietly read. It was late and darkness poured in through the windows but both of them were patiently waiting, knowing that it wouldn't be long, and they soon rewarded as the laptop that was sat in the middle of the table suddenly came to life, Emily grinned as she reacted quicker and clicked the button.

"Evening sweetie."

"Hello munchkin!"

Dave smiled as he stood up and moved his chair so that he was close to Emily and that Kate would be able to see them both.

"Hey mom, dad sorry I couldn't ring until it was late."

"That's ok, as long as you're not putting your partying above your schoolwork?"

Emily raised an eyebrow as she spoke, she could that Kate was trying to stifle a yawn and knew that her daughter had been out with her friends.

"Of course not mom and don't worry dad I haven't been drinking!"

"I should hope not Kate, anyway your mom and I are coming up on Friday night so have a think about what you want to do this weekend."

"Ok that's great although I was wondering if it would be ok if I came home instead?"

The smile on Dave's face grew but Emily leant in closer and looked at the screen, trying to gauge the emotions coursing through her daughter.

"Of course munchkin just let us know when your flight lands and we'll pick you up."

"Thanks dad."

"Is everything ok Kate?"

"Yeah mom, I'm just tired and fancy a low-key weekend, I just want to spend some time with the both of you."

Kate smiled and yawned at the same time while Emily nodded her head, satisfied with the answer for the moment but she knew that she would be keeping a close eye on her daughter at the weekend to ensure that she wasn't going to burn herself out.

"Ok Kate take care, we love you."

"Love you too, bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **

Kate quickly spotted her dad waving at her, she swung her rucksack further onto her shoulder as she walked speedily towards him, smiling warmly while Dave wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh it is so good to see you munchkin."

"You too dad."

Kate's words were muffled as her head was buried in her dad's shoulder, she thought that she was going to have to push him away in order to breath but then she felt the weight of her rucksack being shifted.

"Let me take this for you, is this it Kate?"

"Yeah dad, I've got plenty of stuff at home and I didn't want to spend the whole weekend working."

"I'm glad to hear it, come on then the car's just outside."

"Where's mom?"

"At home, cooking."

Kate grinned as she locked her arm around her dad's, the two of them walking at a steady pace towards the black SUV.

"Let me guess, comfort food."

Dave laughed as he opened the back door and placed Kate's rucksack in before he climbed in and looked at his daughter, examining her closely as she sat down.

"I'm ok dad, I just wanted to come home for the weekend and relax."

"I didn't say anything munchkin."

"I know dad but I can see how you are looking at me, I grew up around profilers dad!"

Kate smiled as Dave raised an eyebrow and shook his head before he started the engine, hopefully a nice quiet weekend would be what the three of them all needed.

* * *

He was confident enough that they wouldn't see him, he was experienced, he was a hunter he knew how to stay still, out of sight. The telescopic lens gave him a perfect view, the only movement came from his chest as it moved at a steady even pace. The camouflage gear was not entirely comfortable but that wasn't the point, it allowed him to remain hidden and that was what he was being paid to do. Covert surveillance, at this point that was all his contract was for, but he knew that if he did a good job then a bigger, life changing, pay day would be heading his way. The thoughts soon fled his mind as his patience was rewarded, he could feel his heart rate trying to increase but he used all of his training to bring it back under control, a steady calm body was what he needed as his finger pressed on the button, capturing the images perfectly.

* * *

"I'll take your bag up, you go on through to say hi to your mom."

"Ok ta dad."

Kate smiled as Dave slung the rucksack over his shoulder and quickly jogged up the stairs, she could smell the familiar aromas drifting out from the kitchen and filling the rest of the house. With a spring in her step Kate walked through and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her mom for a moment as she lifted the roast beef out of the oven, only when it was safely placed on the worktop did Kate venture closer, wrapping her arms tightly around her mom.

"What?"

Emily jumped and quickly turned around only to be greeted by Kate's large grin, the emotion was infectious and Emily brought Kate's face close to her own before she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart I didn't hear you come in!"

"That was the idea mom!"

"Yes well I'm getting too old to be surprised like that anymore, how are you?"

"I'm good mom, if a little tired."

"You're working too hard."

Emily frowned as she pushed Kate away from her so she could carefully examine the teenager who just stood still knowing that any argument would be an exercise in futility.

"Well dinner is ready why don't you take a seat."

Kate nodded her head as she picked up the dish of vegetables and carried it through to the dining room which provided them with great views of the back garden and the woods behind their property.

* * *

Alex frowned as she looked at all of the papers that were strewn across her dining room table, she hadn't been into the BAU since she had taken the phone call from the warden, the pain in her shoulder had been worse that she had believed it would be but instead she had spent hours looking at the letters Sam Davis had sent, she was certain that they were in code unfortunately she had failed to break it so far but she knew that the person who had, seconds earlier, tapped lightly on her door would be able to help.

"Evening Spencer, thanks for coming round."

"Not a problem Alex, how is the shoulder?"

"I'm getting there thanks."

"So what can I help you with? I've kept your files at work up to date."

Alex smiled as Reid followed her through and she pointed to her paper riddled table.

"I stopped at the BAU three nights ago and while I was there the warden from USP McCleary phoned up, he had concerns about one of his prisoners, a Sam Davis. Davis has been sending letters to an address in Baltimore but the letters make no sense, I'm sure that they are written in some kind of code."

Reid frowned as he picked up the copy of one of the letters and looked at it closely.

"I remember this case, it was Emily that caught him, we had orders to return to Quantico but she was certain that he would make a mistake and managed to trick him into revealing himself."

"So if Davis was targeting anyone it might well be Emily?"

Alex sighed, it was what she had hoped wouldn't be the case but her head knew that it might well be and Reid's non-committal answer only reaffirmed her worst fears.

* * *

Kate had sat herself on the small sofa in the kitchen, pretending to read a book but her mind was elsewhere, she felt relaxed being at home but she knew that her mom would be questioning her soon about her quiet withdrawn behaviour and that she would have to tell her what had happened, all Kate hoped really was that her dad wouldn't react too badly to the news.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – first of all thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and enjoying this story, secondly sorry this hasn't been updated earlier things at home very hectic, have been making easter hats and helping my oldest learn his lines for his school performance! With school holidays approaching updates might slow down and will try to do one a week at least. So on with the story and we find out what has been bothering Kate...**

**Chapter 5 – **

Emily stood in the kitchen and bent down, resting her hands on her knees her mouth wide open as she felt her lungs reaching bursting point when suddenly she felt a hand rest on her back and a glass of water appeared in front of her.

"Uh thanks."

Emily's words were breathlessly spoken as she listened to Dave's light chuckle leave his mouth.

"Good run then?"

Emily slowly brought herself up and glugged the cold water down in one go.

"Yeah I think but my muscles may say otherwise later on today!"

Dave smiled as he moved closer and lightly embraced his sweaty wife.

"Ok well why don't you go and have a shower and I'll make us all a late breakfast, while you're up there see if you can rouse our daughter."

Dave kissed Emily on the cheek before he wandered over and opened the fridge up.

"I'm surprised she's not up yet, Kate's always been such a morning creature, I was hoping that she might have joined me on my run."

"That may well be the reason why she is still hiding in her bedroom!"

Dave grinned as he hid behind the fridge door, ducking as the dirty smelly t-shirt came flying over the top.

"I guess I'll be putting this in the laundry then?"

Dave laughed as he stuck his hand in and pulled out the packet of bacon, unsurprised that he didn't get an answer as he listened to Emily's footsteps head out of the room.

* * *

Seeing as it was a Sunday and the three of them were planning an extremely lazy day Emily pulled on a pair of faded jeans and an oversized navy blue NYU hooded sweat top that Kate had given her on her first visit to see her daughter. Feeling refreshed Emily wandered down the hall and knocked softly on Kate's door, she waited a couple of seconds before she slowly opened the door and wandered in, instinctively pushing the door too as she walked in. Emily's mood instantly changed as she watched her daughter sleeping, slowly she walked over and perched on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Kate's forehead.

"Kate?"

Emily spoke quietly as she watched Kate slowly open her eyes and Emily's concern only grew as she watched how tired her daughter looked.

"Hey mom."

"Are you feeling ok?"

Emily moved her hand from Kate's head, relieved that she wasn't running a temperature but her eyes remained firmly focused as Kate shifted up in the bed and looked around the room.

"I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to sleep in so late."

"That's ok, your dad and I are just worried about you."

Emily smiled as she rubbed Kate's knees while Kate reached up and ran her fingers through her hair and took a breath.

"I suppose if I said that I'm fine again you're not going to believe me?"

"Kate come on, I know that something is bothering you, I love you and want to help you."

Kate nodded her head and shifted along the bed, patting the space with her hand as Emily smiled and climbed further on the bed, wrapping her arm around Kate's waist as she waited patiently.

"I haven't been sleeping very well, I keep having the nightmares again."

Kate closed her eyes as she felt her mom's fingers tighten their hold on her.

"Oh sweetie, do you know what has triggered this?"

Emily felt her heart beat faster and harder as Kate nodded her head slowly before she turned and looked at her mom.

"I don't want dad to know, he'll over react."

"Ok but you're going to have to tell me."

Emily smiled softly as Kate screwed her face up, the reaction was the same one she had used as a child when Emily had to get her to do her homework or go to bed on time.

"There's a guy in my study group, John."

Kate dropped her head and paused for a moment, Emily wanted to let her continue but her protective nature instinctively took over.

"Has he hurt you?"

"No mom, it's not like that."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief before Kate turned and looked at her.

"He likes me and keeps asking me out to spend some time with him and I like him too mom, he's a nice guy but then the nightmares returned and I'm scared."

"Oh sweetie, its ok, don't worry."

Emily pulled Kate even further towards her as Kate rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Do you think that I'll ever be able to go on a date, let alone anything else?"

"Of course you will sweetheart, nobody is asking you to forget what happened to you but you will be able to move on, this is just the first time that you've had to deal with these kinds of feelings."

Emily smiled as she felt Kate nod her head against her neck before she leant across and kissed her on the head.

"Thanks mom, maybe I should just go and have a coffee with him next week."

"That sounds like a great idea and you know that you can always talk to me or your dad at any time."

Emily moved her head as she felt Kate move away from her, looking at her sternly with just one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well ok maybe not your dad!"

The two of them laughed softly before Emily climbed off the bed.

"Dad's cooking us all breakfast so if I were you I'd get dressed smartish, I went for a long run this morning!"

Kate rolled her eyes as Emily laughed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Silently she grabbed a hold of Dave's arm and dragged him down the stairs.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough, do you want me to get Garcia to run a background check on this guy?"

Emily's mouth dropped open as she stared hard at her husband.

"No! This is why she didn't want you to know Dave!"

"Oh ok but if he hurts her..."

Emily laughed as she kissed Dave on the cheek.

"I love it when you get all alpha male on us but just tone it down for today."

"Yes ma'am!"

Dave grinned as he watched Emily laugh and shake her head.

* * *

"I've got it!"

Reid squealed with delight as the pen dropped out of Alex's mouth, the clock had ticked around to 1am a few minutes ago but neither of them felt tired as they were too engrossed in the task at hand. Alex got up and walked around the table before she dropped down in the seat next to Reid who was completely oblivious to the movement as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Spencer?"

"Uh huh."

Reid didn't lift his glance as he wrote, ignoring the fact that Alex was now leaning over him and reading what he had deciphered.

"We need to phone to Hotch."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hi hope everyone had a good Easter and consumed plenty of chocolate! Think for the time being I'm going to have to do weekly updates, got the kids at home on holiday and a tonne of birthdays heading my way! Hopefully the writing won't suffer and you'll all enjoy **

**Chapter 6 – **

Emily walked down the stairs with a warm smile on her face, they had dropped Kate off at the airport the previous evening and she had been much more relaxed after spending the weekend at home, but now it had rolled around to Monday once again and both her and Dave needed to head into work. Humming to herself Emily stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a large brown envelope was lying on the floor by the front door, there was nothing else beside it as Emily gingerly picked it up. Turning it over the frown only increased on her face as a white computer printed label was stuck onto it, the words Special Agent Emily Prentiss adorning it. Emily held tight onto the envelope as she quickly walked through to the kitchen, sitting down on the stool before she ripped the envelope open and pulled the contents out. Immediately her hand flew up to her mouth and she felt the tears building up in her eyes as she stared at the photos.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

Dave spoke breathlessly as he sprinted into the kitchen, Emily's loud scream of anguish had echoed around the house causing him to abandon getting dressed but as he walked over to his wife and put an arm around her waist he noticed that she was unable to speak.

"Emily?"

Emily shook her head as she just gestured to the three photos that were strewn across the counter. Dave bent down and let out an audible gasp as his grip on Emily grew tighter before he kissed her quickly on the cheek. Seconds later he walked over and closed all of the blinds in the kitchen, plunging them into darkness as Emily sat down on the stool but she was still too shocked to speak as Dave rejoined her.

"I'm phoning Aaron."

Dave picked up the phone in the kitchen and moved slightly away from Emily as he quickly called his friend.

* * *

The knock at door was extremely welcome as Dave looked at Emily who was still sat staring at the photos, she had yet to say anything to Dave but he was in shock too and didn't push her. Subconsciously Dave stopped in his study and retrieved his gun, holding it tight as he walked towards the front door before he checked who was outside. A heavy sigh of relief left his body as he opened the door, managing a small smile as he laid eyes on Hotch and JJ.

"Thanks for coming so quickly."

"Where's Emily?"

JJ was the first to speak as Dave nodded towards the kitchen, quickly she pushed in front as Dave and Hotch followed.

"Any ideas Dave?"

"None Aaron, there are three photos, nothing else in the envelope and it's not handwritten either."

Hotch nodded his head as the two of them walked into the kitchen the two friends turning to look at each other as they saw JJ embracing Emily as the tears streamed down the brunette's face.

"Are you ok here Jen?"

Hotch looked at his wife who nodded her head as he walked over and picked up the photos and envelope.

"Dave and I will take these into his office."

"Good idea."

JJ spoke quietly as Hotch nodded his head and left his wife, he had no words to offer to Emily as he knew that they would provide her with no comfort. Emily listened as the two men left the kitchen before she slowly lifted her head up and looked at her friend who offered her a small warm smile.

"Coffee?"

"That would be great, do you want me to get it?"

Emily shook her head as she shakily stood up, JJ could see that her friend was frantically trying to compartmentalise everything but was failing. JJ sat quietly as Emily busied herself in the kitchen making enough coffee for when the rest of the team arrived, JJ had herself seen the photos as she had comforted her friend and knew why they had caused her such distress. There were three photos, the first one she had seen was of Kate walking out of the college library, talking to a friend as a red laser shone on her chest. There had been another of Kate, this was the more disturbing one and JJ had felt the shivers run down her spine, Kate was alone in her bedroom, sitting working on her bed as the laser again focused on her chest. JJ closed her eyes for a second and ran her fingers through her hair as Emily brought out milk and orange juice from the fridge. The last photo had shown Kate Emily and Dave in their house, sitting enjoying a meal together in the dining room but this time the laser had focused on Emily.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Em."

Emily offered a faint smile as she sat down next to her friend and stared at her mug for a moment as she composed herself.

"One of the photos, it was taken on Saturday night."

Emily's voice was shaking as she spoke and was grateful as JJ reached across and put her on hand on top of hers.

"What do you want to do about Kate?"

Emily looked at JJ, the sadness evident in her eyes as she swallowed hard.

"I want to bring her here and have her here safe in her bedroom but I know that is crazy, it might be nothing and I don't want to alarm her unnecessarily, she's already not sleeping well at the moment."

Emily took a sip of her coffee as she felt JJ's eyes focused on her.

"She's been having the nightmares again but we talked this weekend so hopefully I've fixed that problem."

Emily watched JJ's eyebrow rise as she spoke, she knew how much JJ cared about Kate and she would have to expand.

"There's a guy at College who keeps asking her out but she is scared about letting someone get close to her."

"I suppose it is bad enough for any teenager to deal with relationships let alone someone who has been through what Kate has."

Emily nodded her head, she felt a little bit more at ease with JJ there and the conversation had taken her mind off the photos for a moment that was until a loud knock pounded the front door.

"I guess that will be Morgan."

JJ smiled as she patted Emily on the shoulder and gestured for her friend to stay sitting as she went to let him in.

* * *

As soon as Alex received the phone call from Hotch she immediately phoned Reid, both of them quickly agreeing that the incident and the letters were connected. It didn't take long for Alex to put some clothes on and round up the letters and file from her dining table, without even pausing for a coffee she ran out of the door and jumped in the car, heading for Reid's apartment, both of them full of regret that they hadn't made the decision to ring Hotch in the middle of the night and wondering what on earth had been delivered to Emily and Dave. The one good thing that had been reassuring everyone was the fact that Kate, Emily and Dave were safe, well at least they were at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –**

Alex nodded her head as she closed the door behind her, Reid had pushed in front of her and she immediately noticed Hotch's raised eyebrows, her voice a whisper as she walked beside him.

"I think Reid and I have got something."

Alex noticed Reid had already made a beeline for the photos. Alex cleared her throat as she moved around and stood beside Reid the folder still in her hand, clenched tightly shut.

"Do you remember a case from nine years ago, involving a Sam Davis?"

Alex glanced around the room and saw everyone racking their brains, unfortunately too many cases passed through their hands for them to recollect them straight away.

"The warden from McCleary rang the BAU four nights ago with concerns about some correspondence Sam Davis had been sending. I arranged for the letters to be faxed over unfortunately to the naked eye they made no sense whatsoever."

"That was until I managed to break the code."

The smile of satisfaction on Reid's face lasted for no more than three seconds as he saw the look of confusion and worry on everyone's faces but then he felt Alex's hand on his shoulder and he nodded his head, allowing her to take over.

"There are three letters that the warden sent over, all sent to the same address in Baltimore. The code is complex but there are mentions of surveillance and the initials EP. A down payment has been arranged and further rewards will be available depending on the results given to him."

Alex took a breath as she placed the file on the desk beside the photos, unsurprised to see Dave instantly reach down and pick the file up, quickly he was joined by everyone else anxious to see what could be their best lead. Emily felt the lump in her throat rise suddenly, her eyes glazed over as she watched her friends busy themselves and in that moment she knew that she had to leave. Alex frowned as she watched Emily slip out of the room, she could see the anguish on her friend's face and knew that in part she was responsible, the guilt that Alex felt in the car on the way over only grew as she quietly followed Emily out of the room.

"Emily?"

Alex spoke quietly as she stopped and watched as Emily walked out of the toilet.

"I'm so sorry Emily, we shouldn't have barged in like that I should have phoned you last night as soon as we decephiered the letters."

Emily shook her head as she carried on walking through the house, waving her hand slightly as she gestured for Alex to follow her before the two of them sat down on the small sofa in the kitchen.

"It's ok Alex, nobody could have foreseen these events."

Emily sighed as she lifted her head and swallowed hard, clearing her throat as she looked at Alex and noticed that her friend had closed her eyes while she tried to stifle a yawn and hide her grimace at the same time. Gently Emily reached across and placed a hand on Alex's arm, taking care as to not make her obvious pain any worse.

"So Alex how long is it since you last took any painkillers or had a decent night's sleep?"

"Ha."

The laugh was soft and quiet as it escaped Alex's mouth, neither of them noticed Dave as he walked into the kitchen a frown clearly visible on his face as he cleared his throat causing Emily to look up a forced smile on her face as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you ok Emily?"

The words had disappeared once again as Emily just nodded her head while she forced the bile back down her throat.

"Kate?"

The word was raspy as Emily spluttered it out, watching Dave carefully as he nodded his head and moved closer towards her until he was close enough to gently rest his hands on his wife's shoulders while Emily watched the rest of the BAU team walk into her kitchen.

"Morgan and I are going up to New York now Em, we'll bring Kate back here."

Emily smiled, this time grateful that it wasn't forced as she listened to her best friend, knowing that between Morgan and JJ they would do everything in their power to ensure Kate's safety.

"Thank you but please don't say anything about this to her, I want to be the one to do that, just say..."

"Don't worry Prentiss we've got it covered."

Morgan spoke firmly as he looked at Emily and finally let a smile cross his face as he saw the look of appreciation on his old partner's face.

"Reid, Hotch and I are taking the jet to McCleary to talk to Davis."

Dave's voice was tense as he spoke and his fingers felt Emily's body stiffen as he spoke, he knew that leaving his wife wouldn't go down well but he had to do something, he had to get out and work the case, find out who was trying to scare his family and stop them before they carried out their threats.

"I want to help."

There was an edge to Emily's voice, one of almost desperation as she watched everyone start to pick up their coats.

"It's not safe at the moment Emily, not until we clarify this threat, Garcia and Alex will work from here."

Emily pushed Dave's hands away from her shoulders as she stood up and stared hard at Hotch, she could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes once again but she stood firm and refused to let them fall as Garcia wandered over and took a hold of her hands.

"Ok I'll stay here but I'll be working through the old case file and letters."

"We didn't expect any less sweetie."

Garcia smiled as Emily dropped her head and rested it on her friend's shoulder, she could feel Dave next to her.

"It's ok Rossi you go Alex and I are fine here."

Dave sighed heavily as he watched Garcia comfort his wife but he knew that he had to let his anger out and that it couldn't be directed at Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – **

Kate smiled as she leant back in the comfortable chair, John had instantly put her at ease as they sat in the coffee shop, granted it had helped that they were already friendly and knew a bit about each other but the butterflies were still fluttering around her stomach as the two of them sat together on their first official date. The nervous laughter hadn't helped at first but now Kate felt slightly more relaxed as the conversation eased around to films that the two of them both enjoyed.

"Well we could go and catch a film on Friday night if you wanted? That is if you haven't already got any plans of course."

John raised his eyebrows in expectation as Kate looked at him and his deep brown eyes.

"Of course that would be lovely, thanks."

"It's my pleasure Kate, maybe we could go for dinner as well?"

John grinned as he reached across and picked up his coffee, it was as he was bending over that Kate caught a glimpse and instantly her breath was taken away.

"Kate?"

"Huh?"

Kate shook her head for a second as she tried to gather her thoughts and concentrate on the conversation with John.

"Dinner on Friday?"

"Oh yes that sounds great, I'm really sorry John but I've just remembered that I haven't done the reading for tomorrow's lecture, I'd better get back to my dorm room and catch up."

The nervous laughter had returned as Kate spoke but John was nothing but polite as he stood up.

"Of course would you like me to walk you back?"

"No its ok thanks I've got a couple of things that I need to pick up at the store on my way home."

"Not a problem I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for today Kate I enjoyed myself."

"Me too John sorry I'm rushing out on you."

John waved his hand as he dismissed the comment before he slowly bent in, watching carefully for any reaction but on getting none he took a chance and kissed Kate tenderly on the lips.

"Take care Kate I'll see you tomorrow."

John grinned as he picked up his bag and left, Kate felt the redness creep up on her cheeks as she managed a small wave before she glanced out of the window and her heart sunk as she realised that she hadn't been mistaken. Kate waited for a moment, watching John walk away from the coffee shop until she was sure that he wouldn't come back, only then did she walk up to the counter, placing an order for three takeaway coffees before she took a breath and walked towards the black SUV. Determined not to cause a scene Kate didn't say a word or show any emotion as she arrived, silently handing each person a coffee before she opened the door and climbed into the back of the SUV.

"Well at least we got coffee!"

Morgan grinned widely as he turned and looked at JJ as she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on let's not make this any harder than it already is."

JJ sighed as she got in and waited impatiently while Morgan climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

Emily sat down at the dining table, hating the fact that the blinds were closed and she couldn't appreciate the wonderful view that often helped her to concentrate, without thinking she had sat down next to Garcia but her eyes glazed over at the sight of the busy screen.

"Are you ok Emily sweetie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Pen I was miles away."

"That's ok sweetheart it's perfectly understandable."

"What are you doing?"

Emily frowned as she reached across the table and picked up her reading glasses as Garcia smiled and moved the laptop so Emily could see better.

"I'm looking at the address in Baltimore and running complete background checks on the address, current and previous occupants, if there is anything suspicious there."

"I know Pen you'll find it, thanks."

"Not a problem sweetie, now come on I can tell that something is whirring through that brilliant mind of yours so spill."

Emily managed a faint smile as Garcia reached around and squeezed her waist tightly in support, taking a deep breath Emily managed to compose herself, her voice quiet and soft as she spoke.

"I thought that after I left the BAU that things would be different, no more rushing around all over the country putting myself in danger, seeing people I love and care about in danger but it seems that no matter what I do I can't keep Kate safe!"

Emily's voice broke, the emotional toll finally breaching the carefully built barriers that she had put up since everyone had arrived at the house.

"It's not your fault Emily, just remember the countless lives that you have saved and Kate knows that too she wouldn't wish that you had lived your life in any other way. Believe me when I tell you that we are going to stop this, ok?"

Emily slowly nodded her head as she reached up and wiped her tears away, taking a sip of water before she smiled and looked at Garcia, the pep talk had had the desired effect as the steely resolve had seeped back into Emily's body.

"Right then let's see what I can remember about this bastard and why he wants to hurt my family then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 –**

Reid raised his eyebrows as he watched Dave and the loud combination of expletives that left his mouth as he kicked the dirt around the SUV before he slammed his hands on the hood.

"Well I suppose that's better than taking his frustrations out on Davis."

Hotch let out a deep heavy sigh as he turned and looked at Reid who frowned as the two men walked slowly over to where Dave was still letting out his anger.

"To be honest after reading his file I thought that he would say something even if it was to antagonise us."

"Unfortunately Sam Davis isn't stupid, he has spent years planning this, staying silent no matter what we said or showed him was the perfect way to annoy us."

Reid nodded his head as the two of them stopped, eyeing Dave carefully as he turned his head and looked at them, the anger sill clearly evident on his face.

"I want the contents of his cell."

Dave's voice was low as he spat the words out before Hotch held out a cardboard box.

"Already taken care of, I suggest that we head back to the jet and regroup."

"Have you heard from Morgan or JJ?"

Dave glared at his friends but they both knew that the anger wasn't directed at them as Reid examined his cell.

"They're now driving back."

"Good."

Dave nodded his head as he climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV, Hotch opened his mouth ready to protest but thought better of it, and at least they would now get back to the jet quickly with Dave driving.

* * *

JJ could feel the eyes bearing down on her and Morgan as she glanced briefly at him before she closed her eyes momentarily and it was at that point that Kate finally took the opportunity to confront them.

"I knew that he would find out! So dad got you to run background checks on John did he? Let me guess he is a serial killer waiting to happen?"

Kate threw her arms up in exasperation as Morgan started the SUV and slowly pulled away, keeping a watchful eye on the traffic and for anyone who might be following them, breathing a sigh of relief that he didn't have to give Kate any explanation.

"No sweetie it's nothing like that, I'm really sorry to turn up unannounced but we just need to get you home."

JJ smiled as she turned around and looked at Kate, immediately noticing that her emotion had changed from one of anger to one of concern and worry.

"What's happened? Is it mom? Dad?"

The words flew quickly out of Kate's mouth as she looked anxiously at JJ but the older woman smiled reassuringly while she shook her head.

"Everybody is fine, there has been a security alert and your mom and dad are just being cautious."

"Ok but why didn't them come themselves?"

"They've both been called in and well we volunteered, it's been a while since we've seen you!"

The grin on JJ's face was infectious as Kate rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"But it was a good thing that we did come, now come on kid give me the low down on this guy, I want to make sure that he is good enough for you!"

Morgan laughed as he glanced in the mirror and winked at Kate whose groans filled the vehicle as she leant back and closed her eyes.

"Is it too much to ask for just a tiny piece of privacy?"

"Yes!"

JJ and Morgan spoke in unison as soft laughter filled the car and in her mind JJ was pleased as she knew that when they got back Kate's world was going to get turned upside down.

* * *

He sat on the hard mattress and turned his back to the metal door, yet again he had been moved, this time to a cell that was entirely devoid of anything except for the essentials. Sam knew that they would be watching him, the tiny camera in the ceiling was well hidden but he had anticipated being moved there and had mentally prepared himself for this stage of the plan. Bending down so he could be certain that his face was obscured he finally allowed the smile to creep across, it really was working and working exactly as he planned. The silent treatment had been difficult, they had stroked his ego and at times he had nearly broken but finally he had won out and he knew that it was time to move to the next stage. The instructions had been given to the one person he trusted implicitly and that they would be watching closely for the response of the BAU agents, then the correct correspondence would be chosen and dispatched to the soldier, the war had definitely begun.

* * *

Emily jumped up at the sound of the doorbell, thoughts about Kate were at the forefront of her mind and she quickly wanted to see if it was her at the door but as she stood up Emily felt a firm but gently hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go Emily."

Alex smiled as she spoke, trying to ease Emily's frustrations but Alex knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Ok but if it's Kate send her through to me."

"Of course."

Alex nodded as she walked out of the room subconsciously reaching and placing her hand on her weapon as she walked towards the door, stopping to check who was there before she opened it.

"Erin."

Alex tried not to let her annoyance show as she held the door open just wide enough for Strauss to enter, now Deputy Director of the FBI Strauss was still held in contempt by most of the BAU but her connections obviously still served her well as she nodded her head at Alex.

"Where is everybody?"

"Emily and Garcia are in the dining room at the back."

"And Rossi, Hotchner and Reid are now travelling back from McCleary."

"You seem better informed than I am Erin."

"Have you heard from Kate yet?"

"No but JJ let Garcia know that they are now bringing her back here and should be back any moment now."

"Good as soon as she is here we need to move Kate and Emily to a more secure place."

Alex raised her eyebrows but Erin ignored her and walked through the house.

"Hello Agent Prentiss."

"Ma'am?"

Emily raised her head in confusion as she looked at Alex who just shrugged her shoulders while Erin reached down and picked up the photos, examining them closely for a few seconds.

"We need to move you from here straight away Agent Prentiss, I'll arrange for Agent Morgan to bring Kate to the safe house."

Emily opened her mouth to reply but Strauss had already turned so that her back was facing Emily as she spoke quietly and quickly into her cell, leaving Emily to wonder what else had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 –**

Morgan reached into his pocket, the vibration of his cell unmistakable as he read the message and sighed heavily.

"Derek?"

JJ spoke quietly, she could see that Kate had drifted off to sleep and didn't want to wake her if it wasn't necessary.

"There's been a change of plans."

Morgan passed his cell over to JJ before he checked the vehicles around him and was happy that they weren't being followed.

"Strauss?"

"Yeah who'd thought that she'd rear her ugly head again, I thought that she was too high up to worry about any of us anymore."

"Seems a wise move to me."

"I guess so, I'm just glad that I'm not the one who told Emily."

Morgan looked at JJ who nodded her head, they both knew how hard it had hit Emily and Kate when they had had to go into hiding when Doyle was after Emily but this time the whole team was behind them and determined to find and catch whoever was helping Davis as swiftly as possible.

* * *

"This is crazy!"

Emily slammed her hands on the dining table as she looked at Strauss who had finally turned back around to face her.

"Agent Prentiss this is a clear threat to not only your life but more specifically your daughter's, moving you is the safest and best option for all of you."

Strauss took a breath as she walked around the table, quickly looking at Blake and Garcia as she gestured for them to leave before Strauss stood next to Emily, the tone of her voice soft and quiet as she spoke.

"Emily, I know that this is difficult for you and I'm sorry for having barged in but as soon as I heard about your situation I wanted to help, I don't want to see either you or Kate hurt."

Emily sighed as she picked her hands up from the table and stood upright turning to face Strauss.

"If anything happens to Kate I don't think that I could live with myself."

Emily's voice was barely a whisper as she spoke, the tears threatened to spill over but Emily swallowed hard and managed to keep them at bay as Strauss reached up and placed a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Kate will be fine Emily."

"I need to pack some stuff."

"Ok how about you meet us downstairs in ten minutes?"

"Thanks."

Emily nodded her head as she walked off and Strauss knew that once alone Emily would finally let her barriers down.

"Ma'am?"

Strauss turned around and nodded as Garcia walked towards her.

"I'd like to go into the office, my computers are more powerful there and it would be less obvious if someone is watching."

"Ok but I'd like to give you the address of the safe house I want you to monitor the traffic around the area."

"Of course."

Garcia nodded as she started to pack up her belongings while Strauss walked back through to Dave's office where she found Blake sitting behind the desk.

"I'm going to head back to the office, are you ok to accompany Emily to safe house with your injury?"

"I'm sure that I can cope."

"I'm serious Alex, if you need me to stay then I will, let's not let our personal issues get in the way of protecting Emily and Kate."

"Sorry, no I'm fine Erin."

Blake waved her hand as Erin walked out and waited patiently for Emily to come back down so they could travel to the safe house.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes and yawned widely before she reached up and rubbed her eyes, feeling slightly disorientated it took roughly 30 seconds to realise where she was and what was going on. Pulling herself upright Kate peered out of the widow and immediately frowned as she looked at the scenery passing them by.

"Where are we?"

"There's been a change of plans kid, don't worry I'll have you with your mom in a couple of minutes."

Morgan smiled as he spoke but Kate leant forward and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I thought that you said that mom had been called into work, what's going on Aunt Jen?"

Kate immediately directed her question at JJ as the blonde turned around and gave Kate a faint smile.

"I promise you that everyone is safe Kate and your mom will explain everything to you. You trust me don't you Kate?"

"Always Aunt Jen."

Kate's voice was a whisper as she felt the vehicle slow to a halt before Morgan turned around.

"Stay here for a minute while I check that it's safe, when you get out you stay behind me and JJ will be right behind you, ok?"

Kate nodded her head as she sucked in her bottom lip, the nerves were trying to take over her body as she eyed the apartment block they had stopped outside and as she walked behind Morgan she could feel her heart racing uncontrollably.

* * *

Emily stared at Blake as the knock on the door reverberated around the apartment, both sets of eyes flew to the computer screen and the video surveillance from outside and Emily could feel her heart pounding as she laid eyes on Kate.

"Stay here Emily I'll make sure we stay secure."

Blake didn't wait for a reply as she walked to the door, unbolting and unlocking it before she smiled and ushered Kate inside.

"Your mom's just through there waiting for you Kate."

"We're going back to Quantico are you ok to stay here?"

Morgan spoke quickly as Blake nodded her head before she waved to Morgan and JJ and closed and secured the door once again, deciding to give Emily and Kate some privacy she walked through to the bedroom and laid out on the bed.

"Mom!"

Kate's voice squealed with relief as she ran over quickly embracing her mom as Emily too held Kate tightly, stroking her daughter's hair as she whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

Kate pulled away from her mom but only slightly as she intertwined their fingers together and started to look around the sparsely furnished room her eyes quickly focusing on the long coffee table and the FBI file that was laid out on it. Releasing one of her hands Kate reached down and opened the file, instantly a gasp of horror left her mouth as she saw the photo of herself in her dorm room with a red laser pointing straight at her chest.

"Kate, it's going to be ok I'm so sorry that this is happening to you, us all over again."

Kate put her hand to her mouth as she saw the other photos of her and her parents but she could see how upset her mom was and knew that she was racked with guilt.

"It's not your fault mom, nobody blames you, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – **

Kate lifted her head up and looked around the apartment.

"Well it's not too bad, we've stayed in worse!"

Kate grinned as she turned to look at her mom, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had enveloped the room.

"I hate the fact that I've got you involved again Kate, I left the BAU because I wanted to protect you."

"Yes but capturing this Davis guy you saved that woman mom, you can't blame yourself, that's not going to solve this mess is it?"

Emily raised her eyebrows slightly but what Kate had said was true and she certainly held no regrets about all the unsubs that she had captured.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Oh I don't know it just sort of happened, probably due to the fact that I've got great parents!"

Kate grinned as she stood up and stretched her arms, looking around the small apartment once again.

"Uh mom where's Alex?"

Emily frowned before she stood up next to her daughter and put a protective hand on the small of Kate's back and gestured for her to stay silent before she started to walk towards the other room, Kate followed close behind before she bumped into her mom as Emily stood in the doorway.

"Is she ok?"

Kate whispered as the two of them looked as Blake lay on the bed but then she opened one eye and glanced at them.

"I'm not sleeping, just resting, I thought that I'd give you two some space to talk."

Blake opened her eyes and sat up on the bed wincing slightly as she did, Kate frowned as she pushed past her mom and quickly sat down next to Blake, embracing her lightly so as to not cause her further discomfort.

"It's so good to see you Alex, thanks for looking after mom."

"Not a problem Kate, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, unlike you, when was the last time that you took your painkillers Alex?"

"Umm, yesterday?"

Emily grinned as she watched Blake fumble around for her answer before the agent turned around to face her.

"Is she always like this?"

"I'm afraid so, unfortunately Kate has had too much experience of dealing with work-induced injuries over the years."

"I am still here guys!"

"Ok Kate I'll take my tablets if it will make you happy."

"Thanks Alex."

Kate stood up and held out her hand and helped Blake up before the three of them left the bedroom and headed back through towards the small kitchen area.

"Well let's see if there is anything that is faintly edible in this place then."

Emily sighed as she started to open cupboard doors, screwing her face up at the lack of food and the jar of instant coffee that she pulled out and placed on the counter.

"I'll see if someone can bring over some more adequate supplies."

Blake spoke quietly as she poured herself a glass of water and gulped down her tablets while Emily nodded her head and turned the kettle on.

"Do you think that dad will be here soon?"

Kate had sat herself back down on the sofa, instinctively she had picked up the file and started to flick through it but the sight of the photos quickly saw it being closed and turned around to see Blake and Emily walking over to her.

"I expect so sweetie, you know that he'll do anything to protect you."

"I know mom but I just want to see him."

Emily sighed and nodded her head, she felt the same but the look on Blake's face told her that Dave wouldn't be joining them for a while yet.

* * *

JJ closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"JJ?"

"I'm ok Derek, just a little tired."

JJ smiled as she opened her eyes and saw that Morgan had placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of her.

"Well here come the others."

Morgan nodded his head and the two of them turned and looked down from the conference room and into the bullpen where they saw Hotch, Reid and Dave walking towards the stairs.

"Rossi looks like a bear that hasn't eaten for two months."

"What did you expect Derek? Davis gave us absolutely nothing, I'd have thought that he'd want to gloat at the very least."

JJ sighed again as Morgan shrugged his shoulders, his response cut short as Dave marched into the room leaving Hotch and Reid trailing in his wake.

"Where are Kate and Emily?"

JJ knew that Dave's bark was worse than his bite but that didn't stop her being taken aback as the words came tumbling out.

"Blake's with them at the safe house, they are both fine Dave."

"Safe house? Who said anything about needing a safe house?"

The volume and intensity increased in Dave's voice as he paced around the room and JJ could feel that he was heading straight towards her, luckily Morgan quickly stood up and blocked his path.

"Strauss ordered us to Rossi."

"Strauss? What the...?"

"It's for the best Dave, Emily and Kate are fine and are together."

JJ raised her eyebrows as she spoke trying to calm the exasperated man. Any reply that Dave might have formulated stayed firmly in his head as the sound of Reid's cell beeping silenced the room as he fumbled around in his bag to find it and read the message he had just received.

"Uh guys it's from Blake, she says that they need someone to bring some food over apparently there's nothing edible at the safe house."

Reid looked up from his cell and saw the grin on JJ's face as she edged closer to Dave.

"See Dave they're fine, well a little hungry but that's no surprise with Emily. How about you and I go and get some groceries and then I can take you round to see them?"

The soft smile was still adorning JJ's face as she spoke and she was relieved to see that Dave was relaxing slightly but as soon as she had finished he shook his head firmly and opened his mouth but was cut short once again.

"Kate and Emily will need to see you Dave."

Hotch's firm, stern voice filled the room and JJ was grateful for her husband's interruption, Dave needed to see sense and everyone knew that only Hotch and Emily would be able to help him.

"Don't let me pull rank on you Dave, you're forgetting that you are also at threat too and it would be the wisest move for you to be there with Kate and Emily."

"I can't sit around doing nothing!"

"Stop being an arse Dave and go with JJ."

Hotch glared at Dave as reluctantly Dave followed JJ out of the room, mumbling something indistinguishable under his breath as he did. Hotch knew that he had made the right call and he just hoped that JJ would be able to cope with Dave and wouldn't be too stressed when they got home later that evening.

* * *

Garcia opened her mouth as the pen that had occupied it dropped and clattered onto the desk below and the squeal of delight filled the room. Tapping her toes in expectation Garcia edged closer to her screen, she wanted to be absolutely sure before she got anybody else involved but the facts were definitely there laid out on the screen in front of her. Quickly she grabbed her tablet up and ensured that the files had been sent across before she ran out of the room, she had a name and an address.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – **

Garcia hadn't moved so quickly in a while, her hands tightly grasped around her tablet while her heels clipped loudly on the hard floor as she ran through the bullpen and up the stairs to the conference room. Garcia was slightly out of breath as she loudly entered before she stared hard at Hotch.

"Adam Lockwood!"

Garcia reached up and gently wiped her brow as she caught her breath and looked around at Hotch, Reid and Morgan but was just greeted by looks of confusion. Still breathing heavily rapidly Garcia jogged over and hooked her tablet up to the large screen quickly bringing up a photo of Adam Lockwood's driving licence.

"Adam Lockwood, he is the nephew of Justin Andrews who owns the mobile home that Sam Davis has been sending his coded letters to."

Garcia took a breath and saw that she had immediately captured everyone's attention before she changed the photo to one of Adam Lockwood in army fatigues.

"Adam Lockwood, 35 years old and an ex army Ranger, he left the army three years ago and has no record of employment since and has all his mail sent to his uncle's address. I found a bank account under the name Adam Andrews that he accessed six months ago and recently had $10,000 deposited into it from a company that Davis used to work for."

"You think that this Adam Lockwood is working as a mercenary?"

Garcia nodded in response to Morgan's question as she finally took a seat at the table.

"I'll dig deeper into his financial background but I wanted to let you know what I had found straight away."

"Thank you Garcia, have you got any idea of his current location?"

Garcia smiled as Hotch finished speaking already having prepared herself for this very question.

"It took me a while to find anything, Lockwood is very good at hiding his tracks and 'living off the grid' so to speak but of course he hadn't taken into account my wonderful skills! Eight years ago Adam Lockwood brought a cabin on the outskirts of Charlottesville and although the transaction was in cash I managed to find the paper trail and satellite surveillance images from 48 hours ago shows smoke coming out of the chimney of the cabin."

The smile was etched broadly on Garcia's face as she finished and was pleased to see that Hotch was nodding his head in appreciation.

"That's great Garcia give us the coordinates and we'll head out there."

"Already done sir."

Hotch grabbed up his cell as Morgan and Reid quickly stood up before the three men jogged out of the conference room.

"Let me know how you get on, I'll stay here and dig further into Adam Lockwood."

As she spoke Garcia knew that she was talking to herself but as she stood up and picked up her tablet she knew that hopefully they had found the lead that they needed to stop the threat to Emily, Dave and Kate. With her friend's safety in the forefront of her mind Garcia headed back down to her office and checking the area around the safe house was her first priority.

* * *

JJ was glad that she had a moment to herself as she loaded the groceries into the back of the SUV, dragging an angry and reluctant David Rossi around the shop had been an interesting experience and not one that she wanted to repeat in the near future. But as she kept a close eye on her surroundings JJ knew that she held no grudges against Dave and she would be reacting the same if someone had threatened her family, though she had firmly put her foot down and refused to let Dave drive, she wanted the both of them to arrive safely. Luckily the journey was relatively short as well as silent, both of them watching carefully to ensure that they weren't being followed.

"Strauss could have picked a nicer place."

The words were mumbled under Dave's breath as he took a bag of groceries and followed JJ into the apartment building, JJ bit her tongue and instead rolled her eyes, knowing that to react would only provoke Dave even more than necessary.

"Ok here we are."

JJ smiled as she knocked firmly on the door and waited patiently, knowing that Blake would check the monitors and then unlock the door but behind her JJ could hear Dave tapping his feet impatiently.

"Come on in."

Blake smiled as she stood aside and let JJ and Dave in before she firmly closed the door and ensured that it was secure before she wandered back through the small apartment.

"Dad!"

Kate managed to keep the volume of her voice to a minimum but there was no disguising the relief and happiness as she jumped up off the sofa and ran over to Dave, allowing him just enough time to deposit the groceries on the counter before she enveloped him into a warm, tight embrace.

"Hello sweetie, are you and your mom ok?"

"We're fine dad, just missed you."

"Well I'm here now."

Dave smiled as he held onto his daughter, he hadn't hesitated in racing off to find out who was hunting his family but as he held onto Kate he knew that he hadn't stopped to consider how she would react and feel and how much Kate would need his reassuring presence.

"Well I've made sure that you've got plenty of food in."

"Thanks Jen."

Emily smiled softly as she stood up and walked into the kitchen area and started to help JJ unpack the food.

"Not a problem, I can stay if you want to get home and rest Alex."

JJ stopped and looked at the older agent who smiled and shook her head.

"I'll stay JJ you get home to your kids."

"Neither of you need to stay."

Dave spoke gruffly as he manoeuvred Kate away from him but both Blake and JJ shook their heads firmly at the same time.

"Its fine JJ you go."

"Thanks Alex, ring if you need anything or need backup for..."

JJ gestured her head towards Dave who glared angrily at her but Emily waved her arms around quickly, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Dave will be fine and thanks Alex it would be great if you could stay."

Dave sighed heavily as he let go of Kate and walked off towards the bedroom, Emily closed her eyes while Blake and JJ went towards the front door.

"Mom?"

Kate's voice was a whisper as she walked over and put her hand on her mom's shoulder.

"I'm ok Kate, let me go and speak some sense into your father, he is just feeling a little bit sensitive about everything at the moment."

"Ok I'll wait here for you."

Emily smiled as she leant across and kissed Kate on the cheek before she followed Dave into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Kate?"

Kate jumped slightly as she turned around but quickly breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Blake standing beside her, a worried look adorning her face.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?"

Blake spoke softly as she reached up and placed her hand on Kate's arm, she knew how much Kate had been through and didn't want her current predicament to cause her anymore emotional distress.

"Yeah, at least we've got some food now."

"How about we cook some dinner then?"

"That would be good, thanks Alex."

Blake smiled as she patted Kate's arm knowing that the distraction would be good and that it would give Emily some time to calm Dave down.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - thanks to everyone who is reviewing and alerting the story, inspiration struck this week and I've managed to get two chapters out!**

**Chapter 13 – **

Emily shut the door firmly but kept the noise to a minimum, aware of their surroundings as well as the fact that Kate and Blake were within earshot if their voices rose too high. The glare that left her eyes was fierce enough to crack glass and left Dave in no uncertain terms of how his wife was feeling as he lifted his head up and saw the anger in her eyes.

"What exactly was that out there?"

The deep monotone voice sent shivers down Dave's spine as he sat on the bed, his head immediately dropping as he felt the guilt rise up and the lump in his throat grew.

"Dave?"

The anger was still evident in Emily's voice but there was a slight gentleness combined as she edged across the room before she sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

The words were tinged with sadness as he spoke, unable to look at Emily Dave continued to stare down at the worn carpet on the floor, the dampness around his eyes was growing and the emotion only intensified as he felt Emily's arm reach around his back.

"It's going to be ok Dave."

Emily's voice was a whisper as she brought herself closer to him, pulling Dave's head onto her shoulder as she felt the tears trickle down his cheeks and she knew that finally she had managed to break through his heavily built barrier.

* * *

Blake smiled as she watched Kate standing stirring the sauce, pausing for a moment as Kate tasted a small mouthful before she added a sprinkling of salt.

"Wow you're really good at this."

"Thanks Alex, mom taught me and well when we had to live abroad we kind of spent a lot of time together."

Blake nodded her head as she opened up the bag of pasta ready for Kate to cook.

"It must have been hard on you being moved around like that."

Kate shrugged her shoulders as she leant over and looked at the pan of water, satisfied that it was boiling enough she tipped the pasta in.

"Emily saved me, she gave me a home and loved me when everyone else was happy to see me dead, I would do anything for her."

Kate reached up and brushed her eyes, quickly bringing her concentration back to the food that was cooking as she felt Blake move closer and rest a hand on her shoulder.

"You are a strong, resilient and remarkable person Kate, don't you ever forget that."

Blake smiled as she whispered into Kate's ear before she kissed Kate on the cheek and gently wiped the tears away as they trickled down Kate's face.

"Thank you Alex, that means a lot."

"Not a problem, I'll start getting the table ready."

Blake patted Kate on the shoulder as she turned around and started to open cupboards, searching for bowls and cutlery for their meal.

* * *

Emily felt Dave take a deep and heavy sigh as he lifted his head from Emily's shoulder before he allowed himself a moment to compose himself as he turned to face his wife.

"I've been a jerk."

Emily raised her eyebrows and failed to stop the smirk from appearing on her face.

"Yes but you are my over protective, door bashing jerk!"

Emily's soft words and tender laughter quickly lightened the previous tense and emotional atmosphere that had filled not only the room but the whole of the apartment.

"I just feel so angry, frustrated and now I'm stuck here and I can't get out to do anything to protect my family!"

Emily sighed as Dave stood up and paced around the bedroom, reaching up she ran her fingers through her hair and waited patiently for Dave to stop for a second.

"We all know how you feel Dave but we don't need you like this, Kate and I need your love and support that is how you can protect us, protect us with those big strong arms around us."

The smile grew on Emily's face as she stood up and was relieved to see Dave edge closer to her and wrap his arms around her, instantly Emily allowed her body to relax and dropped her head into the nape of Dave's neck.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry cara."

Emily closed her eyes and let everything else leave her mind for a moment, finding comfort in the warmth of Dave's body and touch she knew that it couldn't last forever but Emily was going to revel in it for as long as possible.

"I need to speak to Kate."

Dave whispered into Emily's ear as he held onto her but he felt her lift her head slightly as he finished.

"Yes you certainly do."

Dave nodded his head before he leant in and kissed Emily tenderly on the lips.

"It smells like she is cooking."

"Yes but it is also something that she does when she is stressed so we had both better go and check on her."

Emily frowned as she moved away from Dave who instinctively reached out and took a hold of her hand before the two of them smiled at each other and started to walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

Kate reached up and wiped the beads of sweat from her brow as she drained the pasta and returned it to the pan before she tipped the sauce over, glancing over she watched as Blake placed the cutlery around the table.

"Eh Alex, why are there only three places set?"

"You and your parents need to talk Kate, without me being the lemon of the party."

"But I've cooked plenty."

Blake smiled as she quickly moved back into the kitchen and placed a reassuring hand on Kate's back.

"I'll take mine into the bedroom."

Blake's voice was low as they both heard the bedroom door being opened and Kate nodded her head in appreciation of the older woman's consideration for the emotional strain they were all under. Without looking at who was coming out of the bedroom Kate concentrated on placing a generous amount of pasta into one of the bowls which she then passed over to Blake.

"Thanks I will certainly enjoy this."

Blake smiled warmly as she accepted the food and nodded her head before she walked towards the bedroom, nodding politely at Dave and Emily as they walked past her and towards their daughter. Kate watched carefully as Blake closed the bedroom door, only then did she turn her attentions to her parents as they stood beside her, quickly her eyes were drawn towards her mom as Kate searched for reassurance.

"I'm sorry Kate I should have been here with you and your mom."

Dave bowed his head as he spoke before he took a step closer and enveloped Kate into his warm embrace, tucking her head onto his shoulder.

"Its ok dad I know you were only trying to do your best for us."

"Well we are all together now, whatever the circumstances and it certainly smells like you've been hard at work Kate!"

Emily smiled as she too moved closer to her daughter and husband, placing her arms around the two of them.

"Yeah I made your favourite dad."

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

Dave grinned as Kate smiled and nodded her head and handed over the bowls of pasta, although they were in a strange building the fact that the three of them were together and enjoying an evening meal certainly helped to put the worries of Sam Davis to the background for the time being.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – **

Hotch frowned as he turned to drive the SUV up the dirt path, hearing Morgan sigh he slowed down and glanced at his colleague.

"I don't like the look of this Hotch."

"We need to be careful, he is a trained soldier the cabin may well be booby trapped."

"As well as the road going up."

"What are you suggesting Derek, that we go on foot?"

Hotch slowed the vehicle right down as he turned to face Morgan but the look of concern on his face ensured that Hotch stopped the SUV.

"I think that it would be safer, yeah."

Hotch nodded his head before he turned around to look at Reid who had a slight expression of apprehension adorning his face.

"We'll follow Morgan's lead ok Reid?"

"Yes, yes of course."

Reid stuttered momentarily before he followed Morgan's lead and stepped out of the SUV, instinctively un-holstering his gun as the three of them as they moved, Morgan using hand signals before the cabin came into sight and smoke continued to rise from the small chimney and the three of them stopped behind a large shrub.

"There's a trip wire across the path."

Morgan's whispered voice was barely audible but Reid and Hotch soon got the picture as Morgan pointed to the thin piece of wire.

"Right no rushing, slowly we go up to the front door."

Reid and Morgan nodded, Reid's deep intake of breath loud enough to be heard above the rustling of the leaves as they bristled in the breeze.

* * *

He stretched out his arms in a set pattern, then his quadriceps before finally his neck, it was a routine he had learnt in the army, when he used to have to lie still for hours on end until he would pull the trigger. He had been in rural and urban environments and he had to admit to himself that this was one of the best, there was no way that they would be able to see him and after the deed was done no one would work out where he was and even if they did there would be no evidence, no indication that it had been him up there. As he watched he spotted the target, the photo had long since been consigned to his memory banks and there was no mistaking it was the correct one. He slowed his breathing right down as he concentrated hard until he pulled the trigger, he stayed still for ten seconds until he was satisfied that the bullet had hit and killed, then swiftly and silently he packed up his gear and headed down to his truck.

* * *

Morgan nodded his head as soon as he was confident that it was safe enough to enter the small cabin, it consisted of one room that had a bed in one corner and a small stone in the other.

"What the hell?"

Morgan frowned as he turned around and saw the large notice board that was full of photos and a large map in the middle, red lines were drawn from the photos to a point on the map, Morgan shook his head as he presumed that this was where the photos had been taken.

"He's been stalking them for some time then."

Hotch spoke firmly as he glanced at the photos before his finger pointed to one photo in particular.

"Who is this though?"

Hotch turned and looked at Reid and Morgan, Reid shook his head before he carried on trying to figure out if there was a particular pattern as Morgan took a step closer so he could get a better look at the photo.

"Crap!"

"What is it Morgan?"

The anticipation grew in Hotch's voice as he spoke while Morgan shook his head and rubbed his chin.

"That is the guy who was having coffee with Kate when JJ and I picked her up in New York, it's her boyfriend Hotch!"

Hotch nodded his head in acknowledgement, not saying a word as he got out his cell.

"Garcia we need you to find out where a...Morgan?"

"John, John Kersey, he goes to school with Kate."

"Did you get that Garcia, track him down and get him into protective custody."

Hotch didn't wait for a reply as he cut off the call and turned back to face Reid and Morgan.

"So what does this mean?"

"He wants to hurt Emily and knowing that we would move her to safety he has turned to a target that will cause them all pain."

"We need to arrange for the Ambassador's security to be stepped up too Hotch."

Hotch nodded in agreement at Reid and Morgan's assessments but his train of thought was interrupted as his cell rang, seeing Garcia's name on the display he quickly put it on speaker.

"We were too late!"

Garcia's painful sobs were audible to all of them as the three men bowed their heads before Hotch broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What happened Garcia?"

"He was shot from distance, died on the library steps. Did you want me to go and tell Kate?"

Morgan stared hard at Hotch as they listened to Garcia's broken voice but to Morgan's relief Hotch shook his head as he spoke.

"No we need your skills at the office Garcia. There is no way he'll come back here, see if you can identify the vehicle he is using."

"On it right away Sir."

"Thank you Garcia."

Hotch cut the call off and quickly dialled a familiar number as he turned away from Morgan and Reid.

"Jareau."

"Jen."

"Aaron is everything ok, are you all safe?"

"We're fine, he wasn't at the cabin."

"So why do I sense a slight apprehension in your voice?"

"There's been a shooting in New York."

"No! Who?"

"The young man who was having coffee yesterday with Kate, John Kersey, do you remember him?"

JJ's hand flew up to her mouth as she suddenly found words impossible to come by.

"Jen? Sweetie are you there?"

"I'm here Aaron, is he dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And you want me to break the news to Kate?"

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault Aaron, better me than some random agent, just give me five minutes to phone Alison to sit with the kids."

"Thank you Jen we'll be back in the morning, give the kids a kiss from me."

"Will do."

* * *

JJ puffed out her cheeks and stood up, quickly she tied her hair back in a ponytail before she walked through to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. The cell was still clasped tightly in her hand as she was about to phone the babysitter when the doorbell sounded, a heavy sigh left JJ's mouth as she checked before she opened the door.

"Ma'am?"

JJ was slightly aghast as Erin Strauss, dressed in jeans and a sweater stood on her doorstep but she quickly ushered her boss in before closing the door behind them.

"I heard the news and I wanted to help, I understand that you are going to break the news and thought that I could stay with the kids for you."

Erin smiled as she saw the confusion drip away from JJ's face before she nodded.

"Actually that would be great thanks, Henry and Jack are fast asleep and nothing will wake them until morning although Amy might wake up, she has a teddy that she likes."

"I'm sure that nothing that a nice cuddle won't solve though."

Erin smiled as JJ returned the gesture before she grabbed her bag and walked out of her house, dreading the conversation that she would have to have with Kate.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – sorry for the delay, this was a difficult chapter to write and hope that I managed to get the emotion across.**

**Chapter 15 – **

JJ knocked hesitantly on the door, she had used the journey wisely taking the time to compose herself and sort through the words that she was going to use and the look on her face told Blake that it was not good news as she was ushered into the apartment.

"JJ?"

Blake moved the two of them into a corner of the kitchen, signalling to JJ that Emily, Dave and Kate were in the bedroom.

"He shot Kate's boyfriend."

The words were spoken in a monotone voice and JJ swallowed hard as she watched Blake's shocked expression before her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Is he...?"

JJ nodded her head as Blake shook her head, still in disbelief.

"I'll tell her, Hotch needs you to get some rest and then meet him at the office tomorrow morning."

Blake reached out and placed her hand on JJ's shoulder, patting it gently before she turned around and picked up her bag from the kitchen counter.

"You know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks Alex."

Blake smiled softly as the two of them walked towards the door, checking the security locks before Blake left and JJ prepared herself for what was about to happen.

* * *

JJ made sure that the door was securely locked and checked the video feed from the cameras outside the building, only when she was certain that everything was ok did she make a move. Knocking firmly on the door she knew that she wouldn't have to make much noise and seconds later a worried Dave opened the door, concern only growing on his face as he saw JJ.

"I need to speak to Kate."

The words were mumbled slowly as JJ looked straight at Dave, she knew that he had worked out that news wasn't good, she just hoped he wouldn't react too badly when she broke the news to Kate.

"She's sleeping."

"Please Dave."

Dave sighed heavily before he nodded his head and stood aside, letting JJ into the bedroom before he followed her in, their conversation although quiet had woken Emily and she quickly sat up as she saw her friend enter.

"What's happened?"

Emily kept her voice to a whisper as she tried not to wake her daughter.

"I need to speak to Kate."

JJ moved in closer as she stood beside the bed.

"Jen?"

"Please Em, you know that I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

Emily reluctantly nodded her head as she reached across and gently shook Kate's shoulder while Dave flicked on the beside light, positioning it so that nobody would be blinded by the sudden influx of light.

"Kate, sweetie I need you to wake up for me."

"Uh, what?"

Slowly Kate opened her eyes blinking them as she struggled to rouse her sleeping body but then she sat up and saw JJ, instantly Kate found herself wide awake.

"What's happened? Mom?"

Emily quickly placed her arm around Kate's waist as she snuggled in closer to her mom, both of them watching JJ anxiously as she perched on the end of the bed before Dave walked around and stood protectively behind Kate and Emily.

"JJ needs to speak to you."

"Aunt Jen?"

Kate's voice had a pleading tone to it as she looked at JJ and JJ knew in that moment that her job had just become ten times harder, she took a deep breath before she reached out and took a hold of Kate's hands, caressing them gently as she spoke.

"Aaron, Derek and Spencer found Adam Lockwood's cabin but he wasn't there but he is definitely the guy Davis hired for the job, in the cabin were lots of photos of the three of you, alongside these photos there was also a photo of a man, Derek recognised him as the person you were having coffee with when we met you in New York Kate."

"John."

Kate's word was raspy and quiet, JJ nodded her head before she continued knowing that to do this quickly was the only way that she would be able to get through it.

"As soon as we knew he was a potential target Garcia tracked him down and alerted NYPD, unfortunately we were..."

"He's dead?"

The tears were already streaming down Kate's face as she chocked the words out, JJ slowly nodded her head as she squeezed Kate's hands.

"I'm so sorry Kate."

JJ felt her own tears beginning to fall as Kate turned and buried her head into Emily's chest tearing her hands away from JJ as she did so, while Emily cradled her distraught daughter Dave just stared hard at JJ.

"What happened JJ?"

JJ took a deep breath as she reached up and wiped her eyes before she stood up and nodded towards the bedroom door.

"Not here Dave."

Emily reached up as she heard the emotion in her friend's voice, gently touching her arm causing JJ to turn and look at Emily who was still trying to console Kate.

"Thanks Jen."

JJ nodded her head before she walked out into the kitchen, quickly pouring herself a glass of water, feeling that Dave was standing behind her she finished her drink before JJ turned around and faced him, instantly seeing the conflict of emotion that was adorning his face.

"It was a sniper, silencer on the weapon and he was high up so he was long gone before anyone realised what had happened. Garcia is trawling through the CCTV to see if she can get any trace of the vehicle he is using."

"He couldn't get to us so he had to hurt us some other way."

JJ just nodded her head at the statement before she turned back into the kitchen and filled the kettle up, switching it on before she spoke again.

"If we had thought that John was in any danger Dave..."

"I know JJ."

Dave sighed heavily as he spoke, his conversation with Emily still prevalent in his mind and he knew that he had to reign in his feelings of anger and he had to be there for Kate.

"We'll find him Dave."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Aaron spoke to her security detail and informed them of the threat, they agreed to increase their presence but for the time being we're not going to place her in protective custody."

"Yes if you think that Emily was difficult to convince I'm sure that Elizabeth would prove to be an eve more combative opponent."

Dave's soft smile quickly eased the tension in the apartment as JJ nodded her head while she placed four mugs beside the kettle before she made four mugs of tea.

"Here you go and take these through to Emily and Kate, I'll be out here if you need me."

"Are you sure JJ, don't you need to get back to the kids?"

"Strauss is looking after them for me."

Dave raised an eyebrow but JJ waved her hand before she gently patted him on the back, sending him on his way to the bedroom with the three mugs of sweet tea. Swiftly JJ picked up her own drink and wandered over to the sofa, curling her legs up as she made herself comfortable, closing her eyes JJ knew that she wouldn't fall asleep, the sounds of Kate's painful sobs echoing throughout the apartment would ensure that.


End file.
